pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ash's Goodra
Proof? As much as I love for that to happen, do you have proof other than that clip? Justin Holland (talk) 21:02, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Are you serious? Making a page for a newly caught Pokemon without official proof? How ridiculous. I admit, it sounds fishy. Tagged for deletion. Energy ''X'' 22:47, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Guys, there are sources at the bottom of the page I just put down. It shows speculations that Ash will catch it in a future episode. DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:40 November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Even though this is amazing and there is proof, I consider it to be very rushed. I think this page shouldn't exist until the episode in which he catches him is released. Adrián Perry GZ 23:46, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :I not sure Goomy might go to Serena not Ash becaues there a list of reasons why like might be to her like Dragonite and Excadrill were to Iris and Mamowine was to Dawn. Source * As mentioned by other users in the talk for this page, it cannot be verified, could we have a source to prove this, like a link to video or a newspaper source e.g. CoroCoro. We should give the maker of this page some time to respond. - FlashEmperor 23:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, the sources are listed on the bottom, but none mention that Ash will catch Goomy. Energy ''X'' 10:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Goomy's evolution Yeah, I did saw the opening, but I can't exactly say that is Ash's Goomy. That could be anyone's Goomy, for all we know. I'd rather have these things removed... Energy ''X'' 22:42, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :I think the same bro. My opinion is that it's possible that they were only trying to show an Evolution in the anime, not someone's Goomy evolving. Besides, I think it's really hurried to make it evolve, since it was just caught. Adrián Perry GZ 03:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Powerhouse Goodr is a true powerhouse pokemon why cant http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ash%27s_Goodra said its powerhouse Promise Fulfilling & Returns Hmm, I wounder if Ash's Goodra is going be returning to his team if he captures Carbink if it does this will be interesting to see happen here's his Team if it happens oh and with the league around the corner anything can happen now: Pikachu Gerninja Talonflame Hawlucha Goodra Noivern & Carbink with the idea of rotation going this'll be good if it happens that is! The only pokemon i see in Rotation is Noivern with Goodra If Reserves come in to play i'd love to see these pokemon evolve: Corphish Gible & Oshawott with Snivy if it happens so you know that's my prediction...Trainer Micah (talk) 07:56, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the gender of Ash’s Goodra It’s definitely male for few reasons: 1. The detail says female Goodra only have smaller chin drips, but this Goodra isn’t, if you look at the chin drips closely. The middle one particularly is way larger as the official bio art. 2. Florges. Her daughter, Floette sees Goodra as a father-figure & want them both reconcile. ScottKazama (talk) 10:45 March 18, 2018 (UTC) Other I think Goodra is still technically owned by Ash, but he's just looking after the wetlands with Florges. PortalMasterLight (talk) 01:00, April 3, 2019 (UTC) He is a released Pokémon. Remove it from the “with someone else” section. Travjt (talk) 17:34, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :You can also do it yourself, you know. Energy ''X'' 18:40, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Yes I added 2 categories